PokeFan Battle Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 February 2012
01:46 It shoudlnt have linked 01:46 Yea 01:46 Gtg brb? 01:46 See ya 01:47 * Bye Naruto543. * 01:47 * Bot deactivating due to repairs * 01:47 brb 01:50 RILEY! 01:51 Yes 01:59 BACK 02:00 HI 02:00 is bot a bot or human 02:00 Both 02:46 mystic power 02:46 attack 02:46 Flamethwoer 02:46 multipunch 02:46 Mystic power and flame collide! 02:46 Firecalw 02:46 blind him 02:46 The multipunch and fire claw both connect 02:47 Cover ur eyes 02:47 now mystic power 02:47 Flamethwoer 02:47 blind him again 02:47 His eyes are still closed, and failed to hit him! 02:47 Cover 02:47 keep trying until he gets blinded 02:47 Badao blinds Narutos pokemon! 02:47 yes 02:47 myltiblade 02:47 Ugh 02:48 multipunch 02:48 Come on flame 02:48 Multiblade hits! 02:48 mystic power 02:48 Flamethwoer 02:48 multiblade 02:48 Fireclaw 02:48 Both attacks connect, leaving behind a trail of smoke! 02:48 Too much smoke! Fire claw missed 02:48 Firecalw 02:48 mystic power 02:49 Flamethrower 02:49 Mystic power misses~! 02:49 ah 02:49 blind him 02:49 Cover 02:49 do it again 02:49 Fly 02:49 now multiblade 02:49 Flamethw 02:49 The blind attack soars harmlessly over his head, and Naurto's pokemons flkying! 02:49 throw your blades 02:49 Flamethwoer 02:49 *flying 02:49 Swearing test one Ass 02:50 Flamethrower hits through the blades and hits badao! 02:50 Dive 02:50 !!! blind him 02:50 Fireclaw 02:50 swearing test 3 ass 02:50 Now! 02:50 Blinded him while going in for the attack! 02:50 Test one 02:50 w. e 02:50 Nauto slams into the ground 02:50 *Naruto 02:50 unleash a strong mystic power 02:51 Flamethwoer 02:51 ((for the record, i don't remember your pokemon names, so I'll just say badao and naruto)) 02:51 multipunch 02:51 Fireclaw 02:51 GO GO GO 02:51 Mystic power goes through and hits along with multipunch! 02:51 But fireclaw hit too! 02:51 dragon pulse 02:51 What POWER! 02:51 mystic power 02:51 now! 02:51 Fireclaw 02:52 Dragon pilse already hit before mystic power! 02:52 *dragon pulse 02:52 And he goes in with fire claw 02:52 multipunch 02:52 fireclaw 02:52 mysticpower 02:52 and connects with multipunch, leaving flames on badao and multiple hits on naruto 02:52 Flamethrower 02:52 Fireclaw 02:52 mystic power 02:52 Dragon pulse 02:53 multipunch 02:53 Narutos pokemon is confused with the multiple commands 02:53 ...and uses dragon pulse! 02:53 Fly 02:53 Flamethrower 02:53 And he soars off to the sky! 02:53 throw your blades at him 02:53 Dragon puks 02:53 Pulse 02:53 Blades go through and hit Naruto amist the flame 02:53 Finsh it with fireclaw 02:53 But hits back with dragon pulse! 02:54 grab your blades back 02:54 He goes in for the hit!! 02:54 5 02:54 4 02:54 3 02:54 mystic power 02:54 2 02:54 Flsmethrowe 02:54 attack 02:54 Mystic power hits the flamethrower! 02:54 Fly 02:54 Flamethower 02:54 Flies away! 02:54 Then dragon pulse 02:54 And uses fire to attack again! This could be the end 02:54 put your mystic power into your blades then trow them 02:54 Combined with dragon pulse! 02:55 *throw 02:55 The blades gain a new mystical power. Attack increase! 02:55 mystic power 02:55 Cuts through and hits Naruto, landing on the ground! 02:55 multiblade 02:55 But Narutos flame hit, too 02:55 Dragon pukse 02:55 uhh 02:55 Brb 02:55 Pause 02:56 ??? 02:56 pause why 02:56 Back 02:56 Narutos afk 02:56 Lets go 02:56 Resume battle in 02:56 5 02:56 4 02:56 3 02:56 2 02:56 1 02:56 Begin! 02:56 Flamethwoer 02:56 multiblade 02:57 Fireclaw 02:57 multipunch 02:57 Fly 02:57 The attacks collide! And naruto sneaks in a fireclaw! 02:57 Flamethower 02:57 put your mystic power into your blades again 02:57 then multiblade 02:57 The blades gain unknown power 02:57 multiblade!!!!! 02:57 Attack increases by 5! 02:57 Dragon pulse 02:58 They get thrown, and collide with dragon pulse 02:58 multiblade 02:58 Dodge 02:58 Both pokemon are seriously injured 02:58 Attack missed! 02:58 !!!!!!!!!!multipunch 02:58 Flamethpwer 02:58 Multipunch hits! 02:58 now mystic power 02:58 Dragon pulse 02:59 multipunch 02:59 Fly 02:59 Then flamethower 02:59 Multipunch hit before he could fly! 02:59 Finsh it up with fireclaw 02:59 mystic power now!!!!! 02:59 FULLL POWER 02:59 dodge it 02:59 The attacks hit, knocking back both pokemon! 03:00 Get up 03:00 get up glow 03:00 both pokemon struggle to get up 03:00 Whats this!? 03:00 ????? 03:00 Narutos angry! Attack increases by 7! 03:00 Flamethower!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:00 mystic power 03:01 Badaos defense increases by 9! 03:01 multi blade with my burning spirit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 03:01 ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 03:01 Fireclaw!!!! 03:01 He goes in with his multiblade! 03:01 And lands multiple hits! 03:01 Full power!!! 03:02 But fire claw lost energy! The flames seized to appear on it's claw! 03:02 mystic power 03:02 Fly 03:02 Flamethwoer 03:02 Go!!! 03:02 throw your blades 03:02 Flames hit the blades back! 03:02 Stop and dodge 03:02 Flamethower again!!! 03:02 WTF? 03:03 mystic power 03:03 Flamethrower hits! 03:03 Dodge 03:03 ahhh 03:03 Badao's pokemon is going down 03:03 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:03 get up!!!!!!!! 03:03 03:03 Finsh it with fireclaw 03:03 multipunch 03:03 FULL POWER 03:03 attack!!!!!!!!!! 03:03 03:04 dont let me down glow 03:04 GO!!!!! 03:04 Both pokemons hits attack each other hard and they both get knocked out 03:04 03:04 mystic power 03:04 Flame u can do it 03:04 Fly 03:04 glow! come on glow 03:04 mystic power 03:04 hi 03:04 Flames bretahing hard... 03:04 Flame 03:04 mystic power 03:04 Glow is barely holding on... 03:04 I know u can do it 03:04 Dodge 03:05 Fly 03:05 blind him 03:05 Mystic power failed to work 03:05 Flamethower 03:05 But falme can't fly! He's lost all energy 03:05 multipunch at him now that he cant fly 03:05 Flame can't get the flame out. He starts tumbling down 03:05 Dodge 03:05 Glow's starting to fall... 03:06 ahhhhhhhhhh 03:06 Fireclaw!!!!!!!! 03:06 *Glow and flame fainted* 03:06 Now!!!! 03:06 Oh 03:06 do we have a safari zone??? 03:06 Idk 03:06 yep 03:06 I guess... 03:06 The winner has been decided! 03:06 let see if you made it naruto 03:07 Yea.... 03:07 Lets make it suspenseful ;D 03:07 Rock paper scissor 03:07 On the one hand, Glow managed to deal in lots of damage with his multi hitting attacks 03:07 mmhh 03:07 and his defense increased help 03:07 yep and 03:07 * Chat logged under PokeFan Battle Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 February 2012 * 03:07 Link flame 03:08 On the other hand, Flame dealt tons of damage with his flames 03:08 But he, too, got hit hard 03:08 The winner is determined! 03:08 K 03:08 hmmm 03:08 Flame 03:08 Yess 03:08 Jk 03:08 Glow and Badao are unable to battle! Flame and Naruto are the winners! 03:08 Yesss 03:09 soooooo 03:09 Sorry it is a little slow after saving 03:09 U did it flame 03:09 con grats 03:09 !save 03:09 Thx 03:09 badao give the badge 03:09 U were a hard one 03:09 yep 03:09 Both winner and loser recieve EXP and money 03:09 Davy 03:09 Although the exact amount, I am not sure 03:10 !Save 03:10 Davy 03:10 Naruto, you also recieve Badao's badge 03:10 Yes? Whats up? 03:10 Can u.... 03:10 Add 03:10 The exp 03:10 And money 03:11 Plz 03:11 sure, that, along with your badge, too 03:11 i am putting the badge 03:11 Actually, Badao, can you 03:11 Never mind :D 03:11 Thanks! 03:11 add xp and money 03:11 I'll do EXP and money 03:11 Yup! :3 03:11 Oh 03:12 I got a question 03:14 Only by a little tho 03:14 LOL 03:14 Oh 03:14 He did 03:14 yep 03:14 Tie is winner both of u 03:14 Then how did I win the badge 03:15 300PC and 50EXP 03:15 both of u 03:15 Glow and Badao are unable to battle! Flame and Naruto are the winners! this is what he said 03:15 Um 03:15 Its a tie 03:15 yep 03:16 How did I get the badge then 03:16 i will give you the money 03:16 It's ok 03:16 I didn't get the badge 03:16 i added the badge on your user page 03:16 What!! 03:16 U can kick that out 03:17 ????????? 03:17 I didn't win it yet 03:17 Guys 03:17 what 03:17 you did naruto 03:17 Yes bots? 03:17 How 03:17 Yes, you won it Naruto, fair and squarey 03:17 Its tie 03:17 It wasn't a tie 03:17 yea 03:17 Its ok if it's a tie guus 03:17 but you proved your burning spirit 03:18 Every one go to Forum:A Bot for Chat and vote 03:18 Really 03:18 Badao it talks about you have the burning spirit if you win the badge 03:19 Yes, so you won the badge, legit! 03:20 Yay 03:20 did you add my money bot or do i do it? 03:20 THx guys 03:20 Every one go to Forum:A Bot for Chat and vote 03:20 * Hello Badao12345. * 03:20 No problemo! And thank Badao, I'm just your ref ^__^ 03:20 An awesome ref 03:20 And our only ref 03:21 The bot does not add info to user pages, but u can look back on chats to see how much you got 03:21 Good job yourself, Badao! Your a fantastic gym leader! :D 03:21 I just removed the hello user part 03:21 Every one go to Forum:A Bot for Chat and vote 03:22 I already voted 03:22 Cool 03:22 Naruto, you need to chose either yes or no 03:22 The bot is very intelligent! I am highly impressed 03:22 btw it wont say hi to you anymore :D 03:22 Thank you 03:23 No problem..? xD Lol 03:23 AHahhaah 03:23 There is no yes or no 03:23 Link flame 03:23 Chose either support or oppose 03:23 Flame 03:23 Also Naruto, be sure to keep track of how many times you win or lose a battle 03:23 Wow 03:23 Y 03:23 The bot's going to bug you 'till you vote, lol 03:23 So wikia will alow it 03:24 Thanks for voting! 03:24 Me 03:24 Yeah 03:24 I didn't vote 03:25 Oh my bad, that was Badao xP 03:25 Oh 03:25 But thanks for voting Badao! 03:25 See 03:25 your welcome 03:25 The bot is gone 03:25 ????????? 03:25 no he isnt 03:25 Even when it's gone, it still records everything we say 03:25 The bot is not bugging me 03:25 So mind your mouth! :D 24/7, the bot will catch you (so I hear) 03:26 If you accidently swear, hah 03:26 Ha 03:26 PokeFan Battle Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 February 2012 Take a look 03:26 Ha 03:26 HOLY COW 03:26 I removed the Hello part jsing 03:26 you cant be kickbanned unles you are a gymleader , elite 4(template maker for riley) and the cahmpion 03:27 Bot 03:27 Riley - hi 03:27 How many times a day do you record these chat logs? 03:27 I just got kickbanned 03:27 he will???????? 03:27 That's very impressive! 03:28 Dadao 03:28 Nvm 03:28 It record auto afternoon and midnight and i can say !save to have it save 03:28 Cool 03:28 Bot 03:28 Ref 03:28 Wow, your speech is fluid and good bot :O!! 03:28 Naruto you got kick banned for spamming :D lmao 03:29 How did I spam 03:29 What did I do 03:29 yea:S 03:29 :S 03:29 You said bot like 20 times and it replied 20 times 03:29 XD 03:29 Thats spamming 03:29 Yess because it filled the chat 03:29 Ohhh 03:30 Ok 03:30 Is the safari zone open to put in Pokemon? There's only one in their 03:30 *there 03:30 U know 03:30 And I have a few I wouldn't mind others catching and using 03:30 I said bot about 30times 03:30 ask kululu 03:30 Ahahahahah 03:30 gtg 03:30 K 03:30 Later 03:30 see ya kululu 03:30 When the bot is away it wont link btw 03:30 OK, I'll ask tomorrow xD Bye kulu 03:30 Bye 03:31 Bot 03:31 Are u riley 03:31 maybe 03:31 ... 03:32 O well 03:32 Gtg 03:32 Dimmer 03:32 Dinner 03:32 Gtg 03:32 Enjoy your meal! 03:32 K 03:32 Thx 03:32 Brb too 03:32 OK 03:32 In 1 hour 03:32 Bye 03:32 Maybe 03:33 Lol, I won't be on then >u< see you tomorrow then, I hope 03:33 Or 40mins 03:33 Oh 03:33 Ok 03:33 See ya 03:33 it is not lunch where i am 03:33 i wonder what naruto is eating 03:34 Hmm, I have some guessed 03:34 *guesses 03:35 Tacos? Heh, that sounds nice right now 03:35 shoulnt you change to an elite 4 because you are an elite 4 not a gymleader 03:36 where do you see this? 03:36 Oh, I can fix this, thanks for reminding me! 03:37 Hello Crobat 03:37 Heya crobat! 03:37 when did you join crobat master 03:37 Hi 03:38 Couple days ago 03:38 k 03:38 I now challenge any gym leader to a battle!!!! 03:38 Only one gym leader here... 03:38 Who? N 03:38 meee 03:38 Well? 03:38 Oh 03:39 I challenge you!!!! 03:39 sure 03:39 Ok! 03:39 i never decline 03:39 unless i have to 03:39 Davyrox, will u ref? 03:39 Preparing for battle sequence! 03:40 Fixed gym leader page 03:40 OK, PM me! 03:40 PM your pokemon to davy 03:40 done 03:40 OK, all set! 03:41 Everyone ready? 03:41 yep 03:41 K 03:41 OK, release your pokemon! And hand 'em to me >:D 03:41 Gooo!!!!! Aquagon!!!!! 03:41 goooooo freezy 03:42 use freeze 03:42 battle in 5 03:42 Use whirlwind strik 03:42 Blow it back! 03:42 a water type hey 03:42 wait, wait, first a quick countdown 03:42 k 03:42 5 03:42 -_- 03:42 4 03:42 3 03:42 2 03:42 1 03:42 GO! 03:42 so i am battling a water type 03:42 Rage breath!!!!! 03:42 use ice wind 03:43 Push through with your attack! 03:43 Rage breath is heading toward him, and collides with ice wind! 03:43 then freeze 03:43 Do it! 03:43 Dodge it! 03:43 health sap 03:43 Use whirlwind strike! 03:43 take the energy 03:43 ice wind 03:43 Health zap takes away some energy but gets pushed back 03:43 Use dragon rage!!! 03:44 And icy wind hits! Pokemon is slowed down 03:44 Dont hold back!!! 03:44 health sap 03:44 Dodge! 03:44 freeze 03:44 Use energy source!!! 03:44 Icy wind continues, but gets hit by health sap! 03:44 Use rage breath!!!! 03:44 freeze 03:44 Get m! 03:45 Aquagon gains power through energy source 03:45 ice age return power up yourself 03:45 But gets frozen durinf the attack strengthing! 03:45 Use whirlwind stike 03:45 No! 03:45 use the wind 03:45 ice wind 03:45 Dint lose here 03:45 And Badao uses the wind to his advantage! 03:45 Ice wind does additional damage! 03:45 Use rage breath follow him!!! 03:46 health sap 03:46 Dragon rage!!! 03:46 freeze 03:46 Full power! 03:46 health sap 03:46 Fly high!! 03:46 Dragon rage hits! What power 03:46 Dont let him get u 03:46 Health sap connects as he flies high 03:46 Use rage breath down on him! 03:46 pt your freeze into ice wind then freee him 03:46 *freeze 03:47 Whirlwind strike it away! 03:47 Rage breath hits, but also gets frozen down to the ground 03:47 use the wind 03:47 ice wind again 03:47 Ice wind strikes, freezing aquagon 03:47 Puenegy sources!!! Don't fail 03:47 ???? 03:47 Energy* 03:47 k 03:47 No! 03:47 freeze 03:47 Gains additonal power! 03:48 But gets frozen! 03:48 Rage breath out of here 03:48 Leaving him wide open to further attacks 03:48 blow him away with ice wind 03:48 Rage breath as a defense! 03:48 Use the wind ride it! 03:48 freeze 03:48 And he rides the wind, but gets chilly along the way 03:48 Dragon rage!!! 03:49 freeze 03:49 Go crazy! 03:49 ice wind 03:49 Dont stop 03:49 ice age return 03:49 Energy source!!! 03:49 Dragon rage and freeze hits, exploding in a shower of ice! 03:49 !save 03:49 health sap 03:49 Hit the ice at him! 03:49 Dodge the sap! 03:49 eat the ice 03:50 to power up 03:50 Rage breath, while his mouth is open! 03:50 He eats the ice, leveing up in power, defense, and health! 03:50 Right into it! 03:50 ice wind 03:50 Rage breath hits! 03:50 out comes the ice 03:50 Whirlwind strike it back! 03:50 And the ice attack hits! 03:50 use it 03:50 But whirlwind knocks Badao back, too 03:51 Hit him with dragon rage! 03:51 ice wind 03:51 slow the sound 03:51 Dragon rage and ice connect, but ices extra power makes it hit! 03:51 Hide in the ice! 03:51 Surprise rage breath! 03:51 health sap 03:52 Don't let him see you! 03:52 Dodge it! 03:52 freeze the arena 03:52 Use energy source! 03:52 The arena gets frozen! 03:52 Energy source failed as he slipped on the ice! 03:52 He struggles to get up 03:52 ahhh 03:52 (he flies) 03:52 blow him away 03:53 Whirlwind strike! 03:53 use the wind 03:53 ice wind 03:53 Bride the wind! 03:53 Gets blown back, but whirlwind hits just as fiercely 03:53 Ride* 03:53 freeze 03:53 Dragon rage 03:53 But he gets frozen! 03:53 ice age return 03:53 Rage breath!!! 03:54 power up yourself 03:54 Dont fail me now 03:54 Crobat please read this page and vote Forum:A Bot for Chat 03:54 later bot 03:54 Use this as a chance! Use dragon rage! 03:54 Both pokemon get fired up 03:54 health sap 03:54 and crobats pokemon hits! 03:54 Rage breath!!! 03:54 health sap 03:54 But up close, he gets hit hard with health sap! Restores 40% health 03:55 yes 03:55 Get back! 03:55 Use energy source! 03:55 freeze 03:55 the energy 03:55 source 03:55 goooooooooooooooooooooooooo 03:55 Dodge it 03:55 !!! 03:55 Energy source is frozen in mid attack! 03:56 Energy sources power hits crobats aquagon 03:56 Hurry! Hirelings strike right ontop of I'm! 03:56 take the energy source 03:56 use it 03:56 Whirlwind* 03:56 Hi 03:56 (time out) 03:56 Badaos pokemon gains power! 03:56 what time out 03:56 Hey crobat 03:57 Sorry 03:57 Go on 03:57 ( JSYK energy source gives him power from his surrounding through his whiskers) 03:57 Anyways.... 03:57 Rage breath!!! 03:57 ice wind 03:57 rage breath takes a moment to charge and fires 03:57 Blow it away! 03:57 health sap 03:58 Difge! 03:58 Gets blown, but health zap connects! 03:58 Dodge* 03:58 Naruto, please state on the Forum:A Bot for Chat if you oppose or support 03:58 25% health recovered 03:58 Rragon rate!!! Finish this!! 03:58 get every single bit of ice to enlarge yourself 03:58 And the ice pokemon buffers itself up 03:58 Shut up 03:58 ice wind 03:58 Dragon rage again!!! 03:58 recieving damage from dragon rage in the process 03:59 Icy wind does tremendous damage! 03:59 health sap 03:59 Final blow!!! Rage breath!! 03:59 take the rest of the health 03:59 Do it!!! 03:59 icce wind 03:59 Naruto, please state on the Forum:A Bot for Chat if you oppose or support. im not shuting up 03:59 Whirlwind blow it back!!! 03:59 For the battle 03:59 Ice wind and dragon rage hit 04:00 use the wind 04:00 ice wind 04:00 Hit him with dragon rage!!! 04:00 then return it to yourself 04:00 And the wind, followed by the ice, makes the damage extra powerful 04:00 to power up 04:00 Energy source!! 04:00 freeze 04:00 it 04:00 then 04:00 take 04:00 it 04:00 Now dragon rage!!! 04:01 Energy absorbed! Icy wind hits! 04:01 health sap 04:01 Now rage breath!!! 04:01 Crobats pokemon is slowed down! 04:01 Health sap hits him! He's almost down 04:01 health sap 04:01 Dragon rage!!! 04:01 until he has no more health 04:01 Last resort!!! 04:01 Do it!! 04:01 ice wind 04:01 Just don't give uP!!!!! 04:02 The battle... 04:02 come on freezy 04:02 Keep it up!!!! 04:02 Is over 04:02 Aquagon!!!! 04:02 The attacks keep hitting with such power! 04:02 And they both hit both pokemon! 04:02 Never stop use our friendship!!! 04:02 heal your self with health sap 04:02 Keep it up!!!!! 04:02 come on freezy 04:02 Dont lose Aquagon!!! 04:03 Both pokemon are on thei knees. They can't attack! 04:03 uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! 04:03 Aquagon energy source!!! 04:03 Try it!!! 04:03 take it 04:03 try 04:03 Heal!!!! 04:03 He tries but fails, as he can;t get up 04:03 Dont give up...... 04:03 hmmm???? 04:03 what to do 04:04 Aquagon!!!!! 04:04 try to use all the ice you can find to heal yourself 04:04 Energy source 04:04 Try it!! 04:04 take it 04:04 Badaos health is still running low...5% 04:04 try 04:04 Crobats at 3% 04:05 ahhh use the ice aroound you freezy 04:05 Freezy looks around at the ice... 04:05 to heal 04:05 and tries healing 04:05 Last resort!!! Final rage breth!!! 04:05 But quickly falls down 04:05 ahhhhhh 04:05 Crobats aquagon faints from exhaustion! 04:05 Use even a spark!!! 04:05 ooooooo 04:05 No........... 04:05 ... 04:06 :S 04:06 Crobat 04:06 Crobat and Aquagon are unable to battle! 04:06 Badao and freeezy win! 04:06 so it is a tie????????? 04:06 yesss 04:06 Freezy merely fell, he didn't faint 04:06 I am so luck I could finish this battle, cause I gtg now, bye! 04:06 we won freezy 04:07 see ya 04:07 Bye 04:07 Battle ya later ;) 04:07 Yea 04:07 Ill win next time 04:07 Im waiting for u 04:07 try 04:07 Hehe, bye crobat! 04:07 Man 04:07 Two refs in one day, I'm rolling 04:08 Lol 04:08 Now 04:08 He want to battle 04:08 Davy 04:08 Whats that? 04:09 What to battle 04:09 Every one go to Forum:A Bot for Chat and vote, if you havent 04:09 Link plz 04:09 i ahve already bot 04:09 gandora 04:09 nice bot 04:09 Ho gandora 04:09 well, back to c.c 04:10 Every one go to Forum:A Bot for Chat and vote 04:10 I don't think we can have an official badge battle, but it can be for training 04:10 Thanks Gandora 04:10 We never met 04:10 My name is... 04:10 Naruto uzumaki 04:10 riley have you considered making a badge case template? 04:10 Belive it!! 04:10 Its on one of my lists yes 04:11 i can do it for you, if you want 04:11 Today is my lucky day 04:11 ??????? 04:11 Hmmm that would be nice 04:12 cool. how many badges total? 04:12 Anyone want to battle me 04:12 I dont know anything about badges here talk to davy 04:12 Naruto, do you oppose or support bot? 04:12 I am free to battle all the time 04:12 Davy, you here? 04:13 Naruto, do you oppose or support bot? 04:13 hey, you need badge help? 04:13 I don't know how too 04:13 All of the Badges are listed on this link 04:14 so 7 badges total? 04:14 O yea 04:14 Roughly, yeah 04:14 If I beat someone I get a badge 04:14 there should be 13 badges in total when all elite 4s and gym leaders have been decided and made their badge 04:14 Naruto! Yes or No 04:15 Yes 04:15 should be easy to make. brb while i make it 04:15 K 04:15 12*** 04:15 13 badge place 04:15 04:15 8 gym leaders and 4 elite 4 04:15 12 04:15 I am not in elite 4 08:31 hmmm 08:31 only one apart from bot 08:32 is bot active?? 08:32 :? 09:14 bot 09:16 Riley Huntley Bot 09:17 :? 09:27 !save 09:27 see ya 09:27 bot 11:49 ... 12:51 Hi 12:57 hello 02:21 hi 02:53 Hi 02:54 Bye 03:12 Hil'jhfm 03:12 ,nfgfmj 03:12 Gtg 03:31 Hi 04:00 hi 04:01 Hi 04:02 Um 04:02 Brb 04:02 Hi 04:02 Ok 04:02 U new 04:02 hi 04:02 Yes and No 04:02 I haven't met u before 04:03 My name is... 04:03 Its been awhile since I was on 04:03 Naruto uzumaki 04:03 Belive I!!! 04:03 It 04:03 Really 04:03 lol 04:03 Well... 04:04 Do u have a pokemon 04:04 My dog is barking at the tv 04:04 No I don't 04:04 Lol 04:04 Oh 04:04 Maybe kulu can help 04:04 I guess he is a member on my wiki 04:05 What?? 04:05 Ur wiki 04:05 We had a fight a week ago so I'll probably get banned sometime today. 04:05 Yeah my wiki 04:05 Um... 04:05 This wiki 04:06 No a different one 04:06 What kind 04:06 Warriors cats Roleplay and fanfic 04:07 Oh 04:07 Yeah not alot of pokemon fans like them too but kululu does 04:07 Cool 04:08 Kulu likes a lot of things 04:08 Yup they're awesome 04:08 Man 04:08 I wish ppl were here so they can help u 04:09 Yeah its okay 04:09 What time is it? 04:10 ADVERTURE TIME just kidding um 10:00 04:10 Lol 04:10 Oh 04:11 IKR 04:11 Ur the first female I met 04:11 Right? 04:12 Yeah.... the first really 04:12 Yep 04:12 Thats cool 04:12 Ok 04:12 So 04:12 What do u want to do? 04:12 I'm watchin puss in boots and it sucks. =3 04:13 IDK 04:13 No it doesn't!!! 04:13 Its awesome!! 04:13 The true story one not the new one 04:13 Oh 04:13 the new one is awesome!! 04:13 Yea 04:14 My phone rings too much lol 04:14 Lol 04:14 I'm bored 04:15 Sorry that I can't help u make a Pokemon... 04:15 I am a noob 04:15 *Buzz* OO my phone *buzz* my phone again *buzz* SHUT UP! I'm talking to my phone btw 04:16 Lol 04:16 Don't neat yourself up :) 04:16 I wont 04:16 *beat 04:17 I can't spell sorry 04:17 Me too 04:17 Dont worry 04:17 lol 04:17 Everyone makes mistakes 04:17 Even me!! 04:17 To me food is spelled fjguiden 04:17 The greatest ninja!! 04:18 Thats wonderful 04:18 Jk 04:18 I'm very sarcastic so don't get offended =D 04:18 Um... 04:19 I'm bored 04:19 My Wiki is new so its kinda dead 04:19 What does sarcastic mean... 04:19 This wiki too 04:20 Don't worry about it 04:20 Ok... 04:20 You seem kinda young?.?.? 04:20 Nah 04:21 Im just dumb 04:21 Jk 04:21 LOL 04:21 Yea 04:21 Im young 04:21 U seem kinda old 04:21 Are u a old lady 04:22 I'm just really mature *has a hissyfit* can't you tell 04:22 ... 04:22 Nope 04:22 lol 04:22 Anyway 04:22 What do u want to do 04:23 I have absolutely no idea... 04:23 ... 04:23 Im eatting right now 04:24 *akward silence*... 04:24 Idk 04:24 Im just bored 04:24 I'm hungry brb must find food 04:24 K 04:24 Lol 04:25 OO JELLYBEANS!! 04:25 LOL 04:25 IR 04:25 IKR 04:25 04:26 Did u really find jellybeans 04:26 Yes 04:26 Lol 04:26 Hawiian punch jellybeans 04:26 I laugh really easy 04:26 Almost anything u say 04:27 I laugh 04:27 I like the coke jellybeans 04:27 Their yummy 04:27 Blarf 04:27 is that funny? 04:27 ... 04:27 lol I knew it 04:28 What 04:28 I said almost anything 04:28 It isn't 04:28 lol 04:28 Baloney!! 04:28 My fave word is fladoodle 04:28 Was that funny? 04:28 Y 04:29 My gave word is ninja 04:29 Cause it awesome 04:29 Fave 04:29 Baloney is actually spelled like this balogna 04:29 Really 04:29 Didnt know that 04:30 Are u sti 04:30 Still 04:30 Watching puss 04:30 No 04:30 Oh 04:30 Are you watching puss 04:31 Nope 04:31 I didn't think o 04:31 *so 04:31 Lol 04:32 Yup 04:32 Hi 04:33 sorry about that 04:34 H 04:34 Hi 04:34 Um... 04:35 Hello?? 04:35 What's wrong 04:35 Nothin 04:35 My computer hates me 04:36 Me too 04:36 Brb 04:36 lol ok 04:37 Hi 04:37 Hi 04:37 What do u. Want to do 04:38 I gtg soon 04:38 Um 04:38 U there... 04:38 I still don't know lol 04:39 What do you want to do 04:39 Um.. 04:39 Lets plan what time we are going to met again 04:40 Ok Hows 8:00 04:40 U reader my mind 04:40 At my wiki if you don't mind 04:40 Readed 04:40 Oh 04:40 Let me think 04:41 Ok 04:41 Let me see it first 04:41 Heres a link http://roleplayforwarriorscats.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay_for_warriors_cats_Wiki it has a chat 04:41 K 04:41 Do you want to 04:43 What does that mean 07:24 RILEY! 07:24 BOT 07:24 Answer me! 08:22 * Hello Kululu * 08:24 :| 08:24 GET RILEY HERE!!! 08:31 Whats up kululu 08:31 Where is riley? 08:31 Right here 08:32 Get Riley here! 08:32 NOW! 08:32 I am here 08:32 :| 08:32 Who is Icewhisker 08:33 A user from another wiki I got kicked from 08:34 They are just like Mix 08:34 Arrogant and stupid 08:34 Oooh He was in chat earlier 08:34 Who? 08:34 Icewisker? 08:34 It is a she 08:34 And I know 08:34 Iread ur report 08:34 Ahahaha ;) 08:37 She hit it off with Naruto :P 08:38 Ahahaha i noticed 08:40 Whats new 08:56 Hey 08:58 Hello 08:59 Um.... I'm bored 09:03 I noticed 09:03 Yeah.... How do I become a gym leader? 09:04 I saw that u need some 09:05 ...? 09:06 ????? 09:08 Well gtg, bai 09:09 Since when do we need gym leaders? 09:16 :| 09:16 No 09:17 *shrugs* I wonder where he saw that 09:18 I know 09:19 Can u change ur account to Riley huntlu now 09:20 I will later, when more people join 09:23 If that is alight with you 09:24 Fine 09:17 *shrugs* I wonder where he saw that 09:18 I know 09:19 Can u change ur account to Riley huntlu now 09:20 I will later, when more people join 09:23 If that is alight with you 09:24 Fine 09:42 RILEY! 09:45 Yes 09:50 Guess what get on my wikis chat kululu 10:12 * Bot deactivating * 10:19 RILEY! 10:19 your 10:19 answer 10:19 is 10:19 BOREDOM 10:20 Ahaahah i was double checking thanks 10:22 ? 10:22 Well ok 10:22 That was sorta random 10:22 Kinda 10:22 I asked him why he made the Case Template 10:23 That was his answer 10:23 I though he was answering my question lol 10:23 I was to busy to make it so i asked him to 10:23 What question? 10:23 or he offered to 10:23 the rules for having 2 accounts 10:23 WHAT?!?! 10:24 U DID WHAT? 10:24 I asked the rules for having mutliple accounts 10:25 Some one was questioning me and i wanted to make sure 10:25 and i got pmed saying im legal 10:25 Wel that template is still cool :D 10:26 Ahaahah yea 10:26 Whos idea was that? 10:26 I finally got a second browser so i can chat double normally 10:27 Idk its been on my list for a couple of weeks 10:27 It was ur ides? 10:27 *idea 10:27 No some one just asked me to do it and i added it to my list 10:27 but i forget who 10:28 Lol 10:29 So now what? 10:29 Idk im working on the rdr wiki 10:29 Lol 10:36 RILEY! 10:38 YES 10:38 DID U FINISH THE USER BOXES?!?!?!?! 10:39 Cant 10:39 Doesnt work on my computer 10:39 :| 10:39 *faceplam* 10:39 Sorry 10:41 So... 10:41 Do u knwo someone who can do it? 10:42 Its fairly simple 10:43 How simple? 10:43 Explain 10:44 Save the picture that is on the template then add the image to this wiki under the same name 10:46 ok... 10:47 Yep 10:47 I will do that leter 10:47 *later 10:49 OKay 10:49 ? 10:50 Hello 10:50 Hi 10:50 Wana 10:50 Battle? 10:51 :P 10:53 HI! 10:54 Hi kululu 10:54 I almost beat badao last night but....-_- 10:55 *sigh* 10:55 LMFAO 10:55 XE 10:56 XD* 10:56 There r never gym leaders here and I blew my chance >:( 10:57 Lol 10:57 Battle Riley 10:57 he needs the practice 10:58 K 10:59 Riley, up 4 it? 11:00 Lol 11:00 RILEY! 11:01 What 11:01 Actually, IM not up 4 it, not now 11:02 LMFAO! 11:02 11:02 RILEY IS KILLING HIMSELF!! 11:02 Ikr? 11:05 I am? 11:06 Apperantly 11:06 Ill just turn into a invincible bot 11:07 ? 11:07 ill* 11:07 ;/ 11:08 Hi! 11:08 R u a gym leader O.O 11:08 ? 11:09 No 11:09 ??? 11:09 !save 11:09 What was that 11:10 Aww... :P 11:10 Crobat 11:10 Earlier you said this: 11:10 09:03 Yeah.... How do I become a gym leader? 09:04 I saw that u need some 09:05 ...? 09:06 ????? 09:08 Well gtg, bai 11:10 ICEWISKER!!!! 11:10 Yes? 11:11 Are u gonna join this wiki? 11:11 I already did 11:11 @Crobat Where did you hear us saying we need gym leaders 11:11 U dont have a pokemon @Ice 11:11 Until then u havent joined :P 11:11 ^ 11:11 OHH.... 11:12 How do I?? 11:12 Look at mine 11:12 Your what 11:12 Kuluzar 11:12 Pokemon^ 11:12 My pokemon 11:13 O....Kay...... 11:14 U need to make one :d 11:14 Ok I'm making a charart but I'm almost done then I will 11:15 ? 11:16 http://pixlr.com/editor/ 2012 02 18